Rakuen
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: Satoshi-tachi have wandered into a section of Johto where the legendary Raikou has been sighted and go to investigate with Kenji. The Black and White Squads of Rocket-Dan are also after Raikou and will stop at nothing to get it. *shounen-ai* KenjixSatoshi
1. Wild Flowers

****

Rakuen

Part 1

~ Wild Flowers ~

By: JC Maxwell-Yuy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

JC: Hello!!! Welcome… to the … (insert cheesy tropical background and fake palm trees) Rakuen. 

Takeshi: Yes! Yes! COME ON OUT PRETTY GIRLS!

JC: *tugs Takeshi away by the ear* Hai, Hai. Unfortunately for you, this paradise is full of men. This fanfic contains shounen-ai or boys love so if ya don't like that GET OUT OF HERE! 

Takeshi: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! OTOKO! What am I going to do?

Kasumi: What are you doing? Stealing my job?

JC: Don't worry, you'll have it back soon enough.

Kasumi: Whew!   
Takeshi: MEN?! MEN?! WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO WORK MY GORGEOUS CHARMS ON?

Kasumi: *yanks Takeshi's ear and drags him off to a corner* Whatever. Don't have a cow… er… Milktank. 

JC: All right. Let's begin. First part, disclaimer.

Satoshi: JC doesn't own Pocket Monsters, it's characters, or anything for that matter.

JC: That's right. I own nothing. 

Hiroshi: I think the stage is set.

Musashi: Nanda kanda t… *gets yanked away by Yamato* 

Yamato: You stupid prima donna! The fanfic hasn't even started yet! 

Musashi: It's a well-known fact that the Queen of the story must make her entrance before all the little peons that wait on her hand and foot.

Yamato: Why you little (censored). 

JC: All right! Places! Lights… Camera… … er… Pikachu? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Narrator: Today, we join Satoshi and his friends on another typical day as they make their way towards the next gym. But for now, they're relaxing at a small takoyaki stand near the sparkling ocean. 

"YUM!" Satoshi declared as he stuffed another takoyaki into his mouth. 

"The guidebook was right about this small stand." Kasumi said as she poked a small piece of the takoyaki into Togepi's mouth. 

"It's such a beautiful day… a day such as this I feel like I could meet that girl I've been searching for!" Takeshi shouted.

"You've said that for the past two days and the day before that when it was raining." Kasumi sighed and stuffed a piece of takoyaki in the hormone-girl-obsessed guy's mouth to shut him up. 

"This green tea is so refreshing." Satoshi sipped the liquid as Pikachu breathed with delight the ketchup that covered the takoyaki stick before her. 

"We really should get going." Kasumi stood up and wiped her mouth with a napkin. 

"Yeah." Satoshi finished his tea while Pikachu swallowed the remaining takoyaki with one gulp. 

"All right." Takeshi brushed sand off his pants and the trio started off down the road towards the next town.

"Walking by these palm trees along the ocean is so relaxing." Kasumi sighed happily as she breathed in the salt air. 

"I think tha… AAAAHHHHH!!!" Satoshi's thought was interrupted when the road beneath them suddenly gave out and all three of them tumbled down into a rather deep hole. 

"What in the world was that?" Takeshi moaned but no one answered him as a giant steel cage dropped into the hole and scooped the up. 

"Who are you?" Kasumi screamed angrily at the three figures that were operating the crane device lifting the cage holding them. 

"Nanda OUCH!" Yamato screamed and clutched her head in pain where Domino hit her.

"It's those other Rockets!" Satoshi gasped.

"Yamato and Kosanji!" Kasumi groaned.

"And that weird rose chick." Takeshi finished.

"IT'S KOSABURO!" the blue haired Rocket shouted back in frustration.

"What do you three want?!" Satoshi demanded.

"That's none of your business!" Yamato snapped and rubbed the bump on her head. "But if you must know we're setting a trap and you just happened to be the test subjects…"

"So now we're gonna take your Pikachu!" Kosaburo smirked.

"And then have that ridiculous White Squad sent back to washing dishes at HQ." Domino laughed and pulled a switch that lowered the cage holding Satoshi-tachi onto a waiting truck. She then got into the driver's seat and started the motor.

Meanwhile, down the road in the bushes…

"Did you hear what that little wretch Yamato said?" Musashi fumed.

"I certainly don't want to be reduced to washing dishes." Kojiro sighed and traced unhappy circles in the dirt.

"SONANSU!" Musashi's blue blob popped out..

"That's not helping!" the redhead recalled the poke'mon and peeked out of the bushes at the approaching truck. "As soon as that truck hits our pitfall that was originally for jaari-boi-tachi, we jump out and steal Pikachu!"

"Do you really think they're going to fall for a trick they just pulled themselves?" Nyasu wondered.

"Shut up! Here they come!" Kojiro bopped Nyasu on the head and the three disappeared into the foliage awaiting the giant crash that would follow. 

CRASH!!! The truck and the cage went falling down into a rather deep hole. Musashi and Kojiro had outdone themselves this time.

"Nanda?" Yamato moaned as she rubbed yet another growing bump on her head. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

"I know those voices." Domino groaned.

"Nandakanda to kikaretara!" Musashi steps out from behind the trees carrying pom-poms. 

"Kotaete ageru yo no nasake!" Kojiro follows with a giant tuba. 

"Sekai no hakai o fusegu tame!" Musashi shouts and prances around the hole waving her pom-poms. 

"Sekai no heiwa o mamoru tame!" Kojiro clumsily blows some flat notes out of the tuba, causing everyone to cover their ears in pain. 

"Ai to shinjitsu no aku o tsuranuku!" The cheerleader bubbles as pom-poms fall down the whole and explode for they are really boom-boom-bombs. 

"LOVELY CHARMING na katakiyaku!" Kojiro gives up trying to play the tuba and it drops it over Kosaburo's head. The blue-haired Rocket is not amused and soon the hot-steam coming out of his ears melts the cheap tuba into gold plastic. 

"MUSASHI!" 

"KOJIRO!" 

"Ginga o kakeru ROCKETTO-dan no futari ni wa!" Musashi calls through a megaphone. 

"WHITE HOLE, Shiroi ashita ga matteruze!" Kojiro shouts as a giant 'R' sign falls behind him and Musashi.

"SONANSU!" Musashi's Sonansu popped up only to be kicked away by Nyasu.

"We did it first!" He declared happily. 

"It's you guys again!" Yamato screamed and rubbed her sore head. "Every single time you have to get in our way!"

"Did I hear something?" Musashi put a hand to her ear and tapped her foot.

"Ohhh… that does it! Time to battle!" Yamato lost her temper and sent out her Ratta. 

"Go Okorizaru!" Kosaburo's pig-monkey fighting poke'mon exploded out of it's monster ball and headed right for Kojiro.

"Sonansu! COUNTER!" Musashi ordered.

"Utsubotto!" Kojiro sent out his flycatcher monster, which only succeeded in catching him. "AAAHHHH!!! NOT ME! ATTACK THAT OKORIZARU!" 

Meanwhile, while the Rockets were beating the junk out of each other…

"We have to get out of here." Satoshi said.

"You're on my foot!" Kasumi screamed. 

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Takeshi shouted. "There's no room to call out any of our poke'mon that can break the bars." 

"What are we going to do?" Satoshi groaned.

"Pikachu." The electric mouse agreed.

"Mariru! Iron tail!" a voice called out.

"What?" Satoshi gasped as a small blue poke'mon jumped down into the pit swinging it's tail. 'Iron tail' shattered the cage lock. 

"Bayleef!" Satoshi called out the plant monster, which sent its vines down to pull everyone out of the pit. 

"Great job Mariru." 

"Kenji?!" Satoshi gasped. 

"Oh no! Look what you did!" Yamato accused as she pointed at the escaping trainers.

"What I did?! It's all your fault!" Musashi shot back.

"Sanagirasu! Sandstorm!" another poke'mon showered the Rockets with a blast of sand sending them all flying off. 

"YA NO KANJI!",

"YA NO KIMOCHI!",

and "OH SHUT UP!" echoes through the sky as the Rockets vanish. 

"Hiroshi?!" Kasumi turned as the red-haired trainer stepped forward.

Later, at the next town's poke'mon center…

"Are you sure you guys are all right?" Hiroshi asked for the what seemed to Kasumi the billionth time as he helped her with her cut arm that she received from falling into the hole.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kasumi replied and looked up towards the examination room where Nurse Joy had taken their poke'mon in to be examined.

"By the way… where'd Satoshi and Takeshi go to?" Hiroshi asked.

"Kenji's tending to Satoshi in the room we're staying in and Takeshi…" Kasumi pointed at the breeder who was flirty somewhat successfully with a female trainer who'd just walked in with a Booster. 

"Hm…" Hiroshi mused. 

_"You don't really have to do this Kenji." Satoshi said as Kenji cleaned his injured arm. "I'm a big boy you know."_

"I know." Kenji replied with a slight flush on his face. 

"You know… it doesn't hurt as much if you blow on the wound." Satoshi grimaced as the artist applied some medicine to the wound.

"Blowing germs into your cut?" Kenji stopped and looked up sternly.

"N… no. I mean… well…" Satoshi turned.

"I'm just concerned. There we go." The older boy applied the bandage and stood up.

"Thanks." Satoshi stood up with a small blush creeping over his cheeks. 

"Satoshi…" Kenji whispered and leaned forward to…

"HIROSHI!" Kasumi's shout snapped the boy out of his daydream.

"Er… what?" The boy stammered, lost and dazed for a second.

"Your face is red." The water poke'mon trainer said bluntly.

"I… I need to go to the bathroom!" Hiroshi said quickly and rushed to the said place only to run into Satoshi and Kenji… who were HOLDING HANDS!

"Yo Hiroshi!" Satoshi called.

"EEP! Er… Gotta go!" The redhead ducked into the bathroom. 

"What's up with him?" Kenji wondered as the door slammed shut.

"I have no idea… by the way Kenji, why are you all the way out here?" Satoshi asked.

"Ookido-hakase asked me to investigate a mysterious poke'mon sighting in the nearby mountains. He couldn't make it himself since he's busy with another project in Yamabuki City right now." The watcher replied. 

"What sort of poke'mon?" The young trainer asked eagerly. 

"It's a mystery. That's why I'm going to try and find it." Kenji said and put some coins in the lobby vending machine for a soda.

Meanwhile… back to the Rockets…

"You three are in SO much trouble." Yamato stuck her tongue out at the White Squad.

"Why would we be in trouble? It's OUR job to capture that Pikachu!" Musashi pulled out her paper fan and started to hit everyone around her. The angry Musashi's rampage was cut short by the sound of a jeep pulling up.

"Mondo?" Kojiro's jaw dropped as the young boy stepped out of the jeep with bags of food in hand.

"Musashi. Kojiro." Mondo said happily and dropped the bags he was carrying and bowed before the White Squad. 

"Well at least with Mondo's deliveries it's service with a bow. It's so good to know that there are people out there who respect a beauty such as me… hm…" Musashi sighed. "I was getting sick of that irritating Delibird always giving us those little 'presents'."

Yamato started snickering and Kosaburo joined her but Domino and Musashi quickly stopped that by shoving the bags Mondo delivered into their mouths.

"I have to go. Call me sometime." Mondo hopped back into the jeep and took off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kojiro wondered. "Oh look Musashi, he left you his phone number."

"I'm just so happy that someone out there is willing to serve his Queen with a smile and great food!" Musashi cried and started twirling around in another one of her fantasies until Domino beamed her with a can of tuna. 

Back at the poke'mon center…

"You sure are jumpy tonight Hiroshi." Takeshi commented as the group sat down at an outdoor restaurant eating dinner.

"It's nothing! Really, I'm fine!" Hiroshi forced a smile and stared down at his plate. Satoshi and Kenji were sitting next to each other and Hiroshi was willing to bet dessert and his garlic bread that they were playing footsie under the table. 

"Your face is turning red again." Kasumi commented and swallowed some stew.

"It is?" The red-haired boy stammered. 

"You know, if your not feeling well you should head back to the center and lie down." Satoshi advised with a mouth full of food, but it came out more like 'MM… PHMMMHHMMMMM… PHHMMMMMM UMMPPP.' 

"I'm OK. Maybe I just need to drink some water." Hiroshi tipped his glass to find it empty. Kasumi giggled and shook her head while Takeshi called for the waiter. 

A sudden thunderclap echoed through the night sky followed by pounding rain that soaked the trainers to the bone as they ran as fast as they could back to the poke'mon center. 

"I've never seen weather like this." Takeshi shivered as they walked to their rooms to change. 

"This is may have something to do with the poke'mon I'm supposed to find." Kenji gasped for breath. 

"I thought you said you didn't know what it was you were looking for." Kasumi said, confused.

"I don't, but the trainers that made the report said… very distinctly… that they saw it." Kenji answered.

"Saw what?" Satoshi asked impatiently.

"Raikou." 

To Be Continued 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

JC: OK, not so much shounen-ai in this part. But wait for the next one…

Kenji: Is there going to be anything besides the usual action that happens? 

JC: Oh you bet! Hot tub scenes… more Hiroshi blushing.

Hiroshi: I'm not a pervert! I just have a very active imagination.

JC: Sure you do. And what are Yamato and Kosaburo doing working with Domino? Could they be after Raikou too?

Yamato: Gee, you THINK?

Musashi: Be quiet! You're giving the plot away!

Kojiro: It was so cool having Mondo deliver stuff instead of Delibird.

Kenji: Takehito Koyasu! I LOVE YOU!

JC: Tomokazu Seki, I worship you.

Kasumi: So two characters from this chapter are also from Weiss. Oh my god.

JC: Who would have thought? What were the odds? 

Satoshi: *glomps Kenji* KENKEN!

Takeshi: Now we're getting a little off topic now.

JC: I agree. Please review! I love reviews! Thank you for reading and see you in the next part of paradise! 

Kenji: Were you kidding about the hot tub?

JC: I don't really think so. *winks* Until next time! *waves*


	2. Mountain Breeze

**__**

Rakuen

Part 2

__

~ Mountain Breeze ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

JC: Hello, and welcome back!

Satoshi: (waves)

Kenji: So, first, let's do the disclaimer.

Musashi: HIIII!! THE OJOU-SAMA WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT …

Yamato: (whacks Musashi off to the side) SHUT UP! I'm going to say the disclaimer.

Domino: Oh, whatever! I'm SAYING IT!

Yamato: I AM! (kicks Domino and the two start fighting)

Takeshi: JC doesn't own Pocket Monsters or any of it's characters… and never ever will.

JC: Thank you.

Takeshi: I'm guessing that there will be no pretty girls in the future of this fanfic?

JC: Nope, nothing but men!

Kasumi: Are you implying that I'm ugly? (deathglares) 

JC: No, no, not at all!

Takeshi: It was… a joke! A joke!

Kasumi: Humph! (walks off)

Kenji: Well, I guess it's time to get it on (whispers) _with Sato-chan._

JC: Mind out of gutter. NOW!

Hiroshi: Why do I have such a problem?

JC: What problem?

Hiroshi: Never mind. Just start the story so I can get rid of the fake blood capsules you shoved up my nose. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Raikou?" Satoshi asked. "What's that?"

"It's a legendary poke'mon that's said to carry thunder clouds on it's back." Kenji replied and pulled Satoshi's Zukan from the mess of things that were dumped on the bed so the clothes could dry. 

"I'm not so surprised that one exists since we've encountered Suikun several times." Kasumi said as she leaned over to look at the Zukan as Kenji pressed the buttons to find the right entry. 

"Raikou, Thunder type poke'mon. Although it is believed to be only a legend, this poke'mon is said to have carried thunder clouds on it's back. When it raced across the ground, the sky is said to shake with thunder and flash lighting." The Zukan reported. 

"It looks so cool." Hiroshi breathed at the small picture. 

"Are you kids also here about Raikou?" a voice asked.

"Nurse Joy!" Takeshi squealed with happiness as the nurse entered the room with some fresh towels. 

"What do you know about Raikou Joy-san?" Kasumi asked as the nurse returned from delivering the towels to the bathroom and with Takeshi at her heels. 

"Since this founding of this town, people reported seeing Raikou in the mountains to the northeast of here where the river is." Joy said. "There's supposedly a lake there which has some kind of special concentration in the water which helps people and poke'mon heal injuries, although I've never seen it."

"Well, now we have an idea of where to start looking." Satoshi cried and leapt toward the door. "Let's go!"

"Hold it right there!" Kenji grabbed the boy by the shirt and jabbed a finger at the window. "Look at that weather!" 

"It does look pretty bad." Kasumi shivered as another flash of lighting lit up the room. 

"These storms usually clear up by morning." Joy said and with a wave, she was gone. 

"Well, we're still tired from our misadventure with the Rockets so morning would be a good time to start our search after we get some rest." Takeshi mused.

"You're right. Sorry Kenji." Satoshi apologized.

"It's just like you to jump the gun you don't have to apologize." Kenji smirked, causing Satoshi's face to turn red.

"You know what sounds really good right now?" Kasumi stretched. "A nice hot bath!"

"Sounds good." Takeshi agreed and opened the door for Kasumi so she could go to her room and change.

"Huh?" Satoshi blinked, confused.

"Oh, Satoshi, didn't you know? This poke'mon center is also famous for it's old fashioned hot spring baths." Takeshi explained.

"Oh. Let's go!" Satoshi's pants were off in a flash and clad only in a towel, raced out the door leaving a red-faced Kenji and a near passing out from blood loss Hiroshi. 

"Uh, are you alright Hiroshi?" Kenji asked as he started to undress. The other boy just stood there, with a bit of blood trickling out of one nostril and his eyes slightly glazed. 

"Moshi-moshi?!" Kenji waved his hand in front of Hiroshi's face, but the boy's eyes remained the same. Blank… and a little drool started oozing out of the side of his mouth. 

"What's wrong?" Takeshi asked as he entered the room in all his full glory and… nothing else. 

Hiroshi hit the floor.

"What took you so long?" Satoshi asked as Kenji slowly eased himself into the steaming hot water. 

"Hiroshi… had a little accident." Kenji replied.

"Is he OK?" Satoshi gasped.

"He's … a big boy. He'll be fine." Kenji paused after the first sentence, knowing the cause of Hiroshi's nosebleeds. It wasn't uncommon for young people to become flustered in the presence of something they longed for… a small sign of immaturity… or a crush. 

"You're right… er… where's Takeshi?" The poke'mon trainer peered towards the screen door entrance to the room. 

"Uh…" Kenji winced as screams and the sound of blunt objects hitting someone echoed through the building. Satoshi sighed. 

"And again, he didn't get the girl." 

"Hmm… but we shouldn't meddle in where even the goddesses fear to tread." Kenji agreed.

"I missed you." 

"I missed you too. You don't know how much I wanted to travel with you guys some more."

Hiroshi stood outside clad in a skimpy white towel. He listened to the conversation between the two boys already in the bath and felt the blood rushing to his head again. 

_'Stop it Hiroshi! This is no time for you to be thinking about dirty thoughts! Still… if they really did… … are doing something… then… it wouldn't be right to disturb them.'_ The redhead shook his head, which calmed him down somewhat. How ironic was it that the one person he liked the most was in love with another guy. 

"I want you to be happy."

"Nothing makes me more happy than being with you."

"Mhm… that's so sweet… just like you."

Hiroshi felt his knees give out from under him and he crashed through the screen door and fell into the water. 

"HIROSHI?!" The two other boys yelped as the redhead surfaced coughing violently. 

"Hiroshi, are you all right?" Satoshi stood up, but the water had soaked through his towel and it slipped off with a loud splash.

"Uh…" Kenji rubbed his forehead as Hiroshi flopped facedown in the pool. 

"Hiroshi! Hiroshi!" Satoshi said as Kenji helped the red-faced boy into a chair.

"Ughhnnn… Satoshi?" Hiroshi muttered weakly.

"Satoshi. I think you might need this." Kenji pulled a fresh towel from the room shelf and wrapped it around the other boy's waist. 

"My head hurts." Hiroshi moaned in pain.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe that Yamato. Getting us blown away like that." Musashi grumbled.

"Now, we have to work our way back to some cash." Kojiro sighed and dipped his mop back into the bucket.

"Mopping floors. I can't believe we're reduced to this." The redhead fumed.

"Don't complain too much. At least the meals here are free." Nyasu muttered as he polished silverware. 

"I can't believe the boss gave Yamato-tachi more money to spend on their mission and we get nothing!" Musashi's anger caused the mop handle to snap in half. Kojiro and Nyasu slowly back away from the ready-to explode redhead. 

"You know, uh, Musashi… getting all worked up over such a silly thing isn't good for your health." Kojiro stammered nervously.

"THE TWO OF YOU LOSERS ARE NEVER GOOD FOR MY HEALTH!" Musashi screamed and slapped her teammates with her paper fan.

"I have a brilliant plan! A plan to get Pikachu and at the same time take revenge on Yamato… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Brilliant plan huh?" Nyasu moaned weakly.

"HEY! THE 3 OF YOU! STOP SLACKING OFF AND GET BACK TO WORK!" their cheap minimum-wage-paying boss shouted.

"YES SIR!" the Rockets quickly shaped up and resumed working. 

"Oooohhhh… my head." Hiroshi moaned in pain as he tried to get up.

"Don't move. You gave us all a scare." Satoshi gently pushed Hiroshi back onto the bed and pressed the cold wash cloth against his friend's head.

"I'm sorry Satoshi. I guess I'm not that mature." Hiroshi mumbled.

"Don't worry about that now. We have to bring you fever down." Kenji entered the room with some medicine.

"I guess my nose bled a little too much." The redhead sighed. 

"You hit your head when you fell into the pool. Just get some rest." Kenji said as he went to refill the wash basin with cool water.

"I'm really sorry…" Hiroshi mumbled before his eyelids fell shut.

"Hey Satoshi." Kenji whispered as they left room.

"Uhm?" Satoshi yawned.

"I think we're going to have to be a little more careful about certain things around Hiroshi." Kenji said.

"Uhgh… yeah. You're right. But it's so late and…" Satoshi stopped mid-step and fell into Kenji's arms. The artist smiled and carried the sleeping boy to bed. 

To Be Continued %%

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

JC: Well, that was part 2!

Kenji: Stay tuned for part 3! 

Kasumi: I thought this part was unusually full of fluff. What happened to the action?

JC: It's going to get hot soon.

Hiroshi: *faints from blood loss* 

Kenji: Oh no. Not again. Satoshi, get the smelling salts.

Satoshi: HAI! KENJI-CHAN! 


End file.
